


Woven

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, I mostly wrote this because i wanted the beginning, Kitsune!Varian, Moon!Varian, Sundrop - Freeform, There will be a follow up story for this, Varian is the main character, the others are briefly mentioned, this is foR ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Varian is woven throughout the movie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Woven

Varian hummed to himself as he lifted the glass vial to his face, examining the fizzing liquid within. The fox ears atop of his head twitched at the sound of something crashing through the forest. A strange scent tickling his nose. The tip of his nine tails twitched as he tilted his head in the direction, wondering if the human would be scared at seeing him. Humans didn't like anything that wasn't like them. Even the other students of his teacher hadn't liked his presence. Varian had made them uneasy. The male kitsune had been the only one who remained loyal to his master. The others betrayed at the false promises of power by a demon. He ended up swallowing the moonstone in secret, preventing the others from getting their hands on it.

That’s how he came to be known in the world. He had accidentally destroyed the Dark Kingdom during the process. His home kingdom. A mix of humans and creatures of magic. Ever since then, he had helped rebuild it. He left a false stone in place to be their power source. A stone that demoness knew was false. Varian snickered at the thought. According to lore, the moonstone was lost.  
  
Varian blinked when his hair suddenly fell into his line of sight, dragging him out of his thoughts. The male kitsune sighed and pushed the goggles up onto his head, pushing his bangs from his sight then pulling them back down. He gently tapped his claws on the vial, watching the fluid within changing colors, a fraction of the moon's power seeping through the glass and turned it silver. He had long ago learned to control the moon's gifts.

His left ear bent at the sound of the ragged pants of the human while he carefully maneuvered another vile in his other hand, his tongue peeking through as he carefully poured a drop into the silver liquid. Changing the original serum to what he would need for the request. He knew the human was going to ask him for help. They always did.  
  
Varian stopped humming as he casually removed his gaze from the now silver-green liquid in the vial, his gaze landing on a man dressed rather fancily. The extra vials vanishing, returning them to his lab. He studied the human. The man was on his hands and knees. A light frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. Varian pushed his goggles onto his head, wondering if he needed to clean the lenses. Nope. The human was wearing fancy clothes. Strange, did he come to the forest out of impulse? Varian rested his chin on his left hand as he rested his elbow on his propped leg. The noiret watched the human as he gathered his breath and slowly rose to his feet, his gaze searching around himself before landing on Varian. A grin curled the kitsune’s lips.  
  
"Hello!!" He greeted cheerfully as the man did a double-take. Varian chuckled as the brunet took him in from the fox ears on the top of his head, to the knee-high leather boots. The noiret knew he wasn't dressed like a typical creature of magic. He was proud to look like an alchemist. It was his _passion_. He preferred that over the use of his own powers; except for a few of his favorites.  
  
Wariness instantly darkened the human's brown eyes as they locked with Varian's. How wise; but, not wise _enough_. The human wanted something and he seemed desperate enough for it. The alchemist could smell it on him. "What brings you to my forest?" Varian chirped as he slid off the rock he sat on, opening his arms to the shimmering trees around him, the results of mixing his powers with some of his serums. It always fascinated how the plants responded to different parts of his powers. Varian’s black trench coat swayed with his motion as he approached the human. The man stiffened when Varian circled him. He clasped his hands behind his back, careful to not spill a drop of fluid from the vial. He didn't want to waist the fluid on the grass. He had a hard enough time keeping it a reasonable length.  
  
The male kitsune halted in front of the human while slightly tilting his head. This was a royal. His sky-blue eyes danced about the human's clothing, taking in the blue colors and the crest that was worn proudly on his chest. Ah, Corona. This was King Fredric. "How may I help you, Fredric?" The King narrowed his eyes his name fell from Varian's lips. This man was smarter than the average human. He knew it wasn’t safe for creatures of magic to know their true name. He felt giddy at the knowledge. This human made him curious. How did he know of lore? How did he know to come looking for him? How much did he know of magic? Did he believe in such things?  
  
Varian smirked at the questions flowing through his mind. Fredric wasn’t the first king to know of his existence. The kitsune made it his business to know of the neighboring kingdoms. Had too. The one time he didn’t care, he was hunted by one. Their kingdom suffered for it. Varian lifted his chin when the king opened and closed his mouth before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "I've come to ask for your help." Varian nodded, obviously. Humans always wanted something from those who held magic. "I want you to find my daughter and protect her." Varian's smile widened. Ah, his missing daughter. Pixies loved to gossip. Did Fredric want him to bring her home too? He didn't ask for that. Varian will bring her home on his own time.  
  
"There is a price for my help." Varian nearly purred, making the king flinch.  
  
"There is always a price for the help of magic." The King responded in a soft voice. So, he knew of the price? Very little did. Impressive. Not many kings believed in magic and the consequences that came with it. The only kingdom that was aware were those that had creatures of magic living with them, like his home. Varian smiled as Fredric straightened to his full height and determined look appearing in his eyes. "Name your price." Varian purred at the king's response. So fearless. He reached for the king and plucked a strand of his hair as he brought the vial before himself. He hummed softly as he dropped the hair into the liquid. Varian turned and looked at one of the silver trees in the clearing and approached, reaching for a seed and then dropped it into the serum.  
  
A wide smile curled Varian's lips as it bubbled. He plugged a cork into it before returning to the King. "I'll name a price when the time is right." He handed Fredric the vial. "Pour the liquid in your court. what grows from it will tell you if your daughter is still alive or not." The King gingerly grasped the glass as Varian snapped his fingers, transporting him to his castle as he laughed. What the King did not know was that the tree was connected to Varian. All his trees were, grown from alchemy and mixtures of his powers.  
  
King Fredric had just permitted Varian to enter the castle, and the city, whenever he pleased. The male kitsune hummed a lullaby as he appeared in the castle, choosing to be invisible to those who roamed the halls. He followed his nose to the royals' room. They would have their daughter with them. Varian halted at a large decorated door before he grasped the fancy handles and pulled them open enough for him to slip inside.  
  
His ears twitched at the sound of soft sniffles. Varian turned his attention towards the source. His blue eyes were quick to find the Queen sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Her chestnut hair falling over her face. He could smell her tears. The noiret turned away, his gaze sweeping across the room till his gaze landed on the cream crib that had held the princess. He glided forward on silent feet, ignoring the feel of the queen's gaze on him. Varian grabbed the tips of his gloves and removed them, tucking them into the pocket of his coat. The kitsune circled it while running his index finger along the edge of the crib.  
  
He paused at the feel of familiar magic. A light frown curled his lips as he pulled his hand away. His fingers tingling as he rubbed them together. He blinked as his power danced around him, forming the illusion of the little princess. Varian narrowed his eyes as she came into sight. Her glimmering blond hair longer than it should be for an infant. Sundrop. The princess was the sundrop now. A soft growl rumbled his chest, already having an idea of who took her.  
  
The illusion dissolved as Varian folded his ears back, hearing the queen draw close to him. "Are you the one my husband asked for help?" Varian slightly turned his head, spying the Queen from his peripheral vision. She was aware of magic too? Curious. He snapped his fingers, appearing in the forest that held Gothel's cottage. He looked at the door that was closed, his mind quickly mathing out the distance from Corona to here. It was at least a weeks travel without rest. It had already been a few days since the princess was taken. Gothel would be here soon. His ears perked up at the sound of humming within. Varian blinked owlishly. Did she hire someone to care for the cottage? Not likely. Did she kidnap another child? That was likely. What poor creature did she take now? Was she still looking for a familiar?

Varian moved forward and grasped the handle of the door. He quietly pushed it open to see a young girl of four or five sweeping the wooden floors. He blinked owlishly at the sight. He hadn’t been expecting a little girl. He furrowed his brows at her scent. She smelled faintly of Gothel? How as that possible? That woman had no _interest_ in having kids or a family. It seemed a bit uncharacteristic for her to have a kid _just_ for servitude. Why was this child here? Varian exhaled sharply. Either way, the woman wasn’t fit to have children.

Varian slipped inside, allowing his heels to click on the wooden floor to catch her attention. Gothel was going to abandon this child in favor of the sundrop. He knew his fellow students well enough. A sad smile curled his lips at the excited gasp that escaped her. She called out ‘mother’ while she whirled around. He could hear the increase of her heartbeat as she tightened her grip on the handle of the broom. Her eyes going wide at the sight of him.

"Hello, little one." Varian cooed and lowered to his knees and sat on his heels. She eyed him warily. An understanding smile curved his lips as he waved his hands, a silver rose appearing before him. She gasped; her eyes wide before she cautiously slinked towards him. Her olive-green gaze flicked between him and the flower. "This is for you." She stared at him with wide eyes before looking at the flower.  
  
She dropped the broom and grabbed the flower. Varian reached into one of the pockets of his coat and grabbed a vial. He uncorked it and held it above the flower. The little girl as a few drops fell on the illusion, making it solid and changing its color to more blue. "This can become what you enjoy the most." He murmured as he corked the vial and returned it to its place. Her gift could be manipulated into what she desired/needed.  
  
The girl stared at the silver-blue rose. "The best part is that it will never break or hurt you." The girl looked at him with wide eyes. A bright smile curled her lips as she snapped her arms around him. Varian blinked before a sympathetic smile curled his lips. Her gaze then zeroed into his mouth. Soft laughter slipped from him as he grabbed her reaching hand. He grinned. "Never seen someone with fangs before?" She shook her head slowly, her lashes fluttering as she looked at him curiously.  
  
"You are not human?" She asked, peering at a few of his tails that were curling around his legs. Varian chuckled as he summoned a toy horse with a soft no. Smart kid. Children usually didn’t care if one was human or not. Did Gothel teach her or did she learn on her own? It didn’t really matter now. He would stay till the guards arrived. Some time passed before the faint sound of horse hooves snared his attention. He folded his ears back, going still to Cassandra’s dismay. She called for him to play with her. Varian lifted his attention towards the sound, making her curious. He looked at Cassandra, a bright smile curling her lips as she asked a question.

Cassandra blinked when he pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, taking her memories of her mother and locking them away. A soft squeal escaped her as he picked her up. Her cheeks were red and a shy smile curled her lips. She looked at the rose she was twisting in her hands while Varian looked at the door. He could hear the horse stop at the bridge leading to the cottage. He narrowed his eyes as he appeared in front of the door, Cassandra squealing at the surprise then laughing. Gothel's eyes widened at the sight of him. Her grip on the princess tightening. She snapped her attention behind her before turning the horse and running off. Varian grit his teeth, wanting to go after the traitor. He wanted to throttle her.

He dropped his gaze to the Cassandra. She was staring at the woman, looking confused. She then turned and looked at him, asking who she was. “A kidnapper.” A soft ‘oh’ escaped her before saying that she was a dangerous woman. Varian couldn’t leave her alone. He dropped his gaze to the little girl, his gaze locking with hers.

"I’ve never seen someone handsome before." A soft smile curved his lips as he bopped her noise. Cassandra giggled when Varian turned his attention towards the guards at the sound of their horses. He took a deep breath, giving Cassandra a quick warning before appearing in front of them. The front horse reared back as Cassandra instantly turned away from the sight. Varian patted her back in comfort. His gaze locked with the guard. The guard’s eyes were narrow with suspicion. Before the young man could say anything, Varian approached him.  
  
"She needs a family. Her mother just abandoned her." The male blinked as Varian bopped her on the nose, putting Cassandra to sleep. The soldier’s eyes softened when Varian handed her to him. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl, carefully adjusting her so that she was comfortable in his arms. Varian then snapped his fingers, beginning to hunt for Gothel's new hiding place. It had taken him a few years but he eventually found it.  
  
Varian frowned at the sight of the tower before him. He glanced back at the curtain of vines covering the entrance of the small valley. Gothel had been very careful to make sure that no human or creature of magic had found this place. He wouldn’t be surprised if she created this place with her spells. She must be aware of the broken spells now. Varian walked towards the base of the tower, following it up till it hurt to look. A sharp huff escaped him as he appeared on the windowsill, his tails whisking back and forth in irritation. He despised Gothel.  
  
Varian's blue eyes danced about the main floor. He pushed forward, uncurling his form when his feet touched the tiled ground. His ears twisting and listening to the different heartbeats living under the roof. His gaze went to the stairs that led upward. The princess's room, Gothel’s was the door at the base of the stairs. "Varian." He stilled at the voice calling his name. Of course. A scowl curling his lips. He turned and looked at her with a glower. "I see you still dress like you are human." Gothel was leaning against a door frame. Her expression was empty of anything but disdain. Her gaze taking in his alchemy attire. She raised a brow at his bare hands.  
  
Varian lifted his chin as her judging eyes locked with his. "Gothel." His voice was emotionless. He folded his arms, returning her glare.  
  
"What?" She purred. "No insult? No smart words?" She sighed and looked at her nails. "I miss your smart quips." Varian rolled his eyes at her sarcasm as he approached her. She stiffened, slowly looking up at him. A light frown curled her lips, not showing that he scared her. "Not going to kill me?" She lightly ran her index finger down his chest. Gothel jumped when snapped his hand around her wrist, not caring if his claws cut her. She winced when he twisted her wrist in an uncomfortable angle.  
  
"Give me the girl." She looked at him through her lashes with a smirk.  
  
"You can't have her till she is eighteen." Gothel tried pulling her wrist free. Her heart racing as he bent low enough to be level with her. "You're magical. Laws of protection," she said nonchalantly. Varian knew of them. He had been given permission by her parents to take her. Did Gothel spell her? The woman’s voice was barely shaking as he tightened his grasp. He was going to play it safe. He had promised to protect the princess. Varian blinked when a soft whimper escaped her. His ears twitched at the sound of light footsteps. He peered through his lashes, bright green eyes staring at him through the railings of the banister.  
  
Varian was quick to release the accursed woman and take a few steps back, using his powers to make himself invisible to the residents while using an illusion to make it seem that he left at the same time. He may not be able to take the girl, but he would remain and be a buffer to the abuse Gothel would give her. Gothel groaned when the princess called for her. She scowled, muttering angrily under her breath before turning to the girl and telling her to go to bed. He could feel the witch's eyes burning into him as if she could still see him. He watched as she massaged her bruised wrist then went to her own bed.  
  
Varian waited a few moments before heading up the stairs, his footsteps quiet as he went. His hand hovering over the banister. His ears twitched at the gentle sniffles, the princess coming into sight. Tears decorated her cheeks. The blonde peered at him with large eyes when he approached her, he wanted her to see him. "Hello." Varian murmured as he crouched before her. Her eyes flicking about him as she twisted her hair.  
  
The princess reached for him before hesitating, her hand quickly returning to her hair. She blinked owlishly as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. She closed her eyes before blinking, wariness dancing in her grass-green eyes. He wiggled his fingers before closing them, a sunflower sprouting between his fingers and opening. The little princess gasped softly and stared at it with wide eyes. She cautiously grasped the flower, soft giggles escaping her when the petals tickled her nose.  
  
A bright smile curled her lips before a large yawn slipped from her. Varian hummed a soft lullaby as he scooped her up, walking towards her bed. He stiffened when her little hands grabbed one of his ears. How had he not noticed her eyeing them? A blush dusting his cheeks at the feel. Soft giggles escaped her as she struggled to hold onto them when he flicked them out of her reach. He didn’t need her putting him to sleep. Though he could he was beginning to feel the effects. Tiredness crawling upward. Varian blinked when the little princess released another yawn and curled up against him, her thumb popping into her mouth.  
  
Varian staved off the need to sleep as he tucked her in, wandering over to the chaise against a wall and dropping onto it. How long had it been since someone last touched his ears? His mind drifted to his teacher as he curled into a ball. His teacher/guardian used to rub his ears to help him fall asleep. The darkness claimed his mind, dreams of Demanitus, and his shared inventions and alchemy filled his dreams. How he missed his friend. His master had vanished shortly after the betrayal.  
  
Years passed and Varian cared for the growing princess, she was quick to learn about his powers and his tendency for experimenting --Which he would do in his lab. He did do some that were safe, like cooking. She liked seeing the reaction of baking soda and vinegar. Rapunzel also liked his illusions, his ability to change shape, age, and to levitate things. Varian didn’t share _all_ of his powers with her. Just the ones that were more commonly known to the unlearned. Rapunzel was quick to learn that Gothel didn't want to _hear_ anything about him. She then would turn around and ask him questions about the outside world, wondering if her mother was right about all of them.

Varian looked up from his journal when Rapunzel muttered under breath. She sounded irritated. Gothel had evaded her question of the floating lanterns again. The kitsune tilted his head at a thought drifting through his mind. Perhaps he could give her a birthday present. Her birthday was in a few days. He closed his journal and set it down while he rose to his feet. Rapunzel snapped her attention towards him. "I'll be back." He chirped as he stretched his body. Rapunzel nodded while he vanished.  
  
Varian hummed as he sought out his favorite thief. A grin curled his lips at the sight of him and his comrades on the roof of the palace. Ooo. Flynn was acting quickly. He was more honorable than the regular thief. He would take the princess to see the lanterns. Now to spur the needed chase. Varian hummed as he snapped his fingers, appearing before the captain of the guard. The man let out a startled cry as Varian wiggled his fingers. "Hello!" He exclaimed with a bright smile, ignoring the clatter and cursing in the next room. His ears folded at the sound of feet before they halted. Varian tilted his head, feeling their eyes burning into them as the captain of the guard eyed him warily.  
  
The captain blinked before recognition darkened them. "You are the one who gave me my Cassie." He said softly as a bright smile curled Varian’s lips.

“Mhm!” He nodded as the captain chuckled, asking how he could help Varian. The kitsune then pointed towards the thieves, confusing the captain. The male fox chuckled, flicking his wrist so that the scene zoomed in. An unseen copy of himself pulled away, a guide to bring Flynn where he needed to be. The captain then swore and took off, throwing a thank you over his shoulder then called out to the different guards there. Varian snickered at the sight.

“You’re real.” Varian blinked at the feminine voice before turning to look at her. His gaze landed on a young woman with short black hair. Olive green eyes taking him in. Her hand firm on a sword with a rose hilt. Was she . . .? Varian tilted his head as he studied her, his gaze dropping to the sword in her hand. She circled him cautiously. She was the young girl.

“Hello, Cassandra.” She snapped her gaze towards him as Varian beamed and waved at her. She pursed her lips as if she didn’t know what to do. He then vanished. His heart racing in his chest. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Varian shook his head, not really wanting to think about it. He then took place of the illusion guiding Flynn. He blinked at the sight of the thief wrestling with a palace horse. Varian burst out laughing as they darted for a branch sticking out. He walked towards the edge, blue fire gracing his feet as he went to the air. Flynn briefly glanced at him as the branched cracked. Varian snickered before allowing himself to drop.  
  
Varian watch Flynn curse and snap his attention about for a hiding spot. He went still when his gaze landed on the black reynard. He waved at the thief before approaching the curtain vines and pulling it to the side, revealing the valley and tower. Flynn eyed him warily, snapping his attention at the sound of the horse and then darting forward. Varian allowed the greenery to fall before teleporting into the tower. Rapunzel snapped her attention towards him. A disheartened smile curling her lips. Tears gathering in her eyes. “Fret not.” He hummed and hugged her. “I have a present for you.” She blinked as he tilted his head, hearing the thief climb. A sharp gasp escaped her when Flynn then climbed into the tower.

Varian chuckled at the interaction that took place. She glowered at the reynard. “He’ll take you to see the lanterns.” Rapunzel blinked at his words. He could see the excitement glowing in her eyes as he rummaged through the thief’s bag, grabbing the crown while telling her that he would need a push. Rapunzel then told him to hide it as she tied up the man. Varian hummed and stashed it under the stairs. He wrote in his journal, unseen to the thief as Rapunzel negotiated with him. The kitsune then proceeded to follow the pair, keeping an eye on them. Rapunzel sending him excited smiles whenever she caught sight of him. He grinned, glad that he could bring that shining smile to her face.  
  
Varian didn't really step in until Gothel came at Eugene with a dagger. He hated this woman. He hated how she was interfering with his plans. With a snarl, Varian appeared in Eugene's place, switching places with the thief so he now stood by the window. He grabbed Gothel's wrist when the weapon entered his sternum. The pain surprising him but he didn’t let it show. "You've always been petty." He glowered at the woman through his lashes. Her eyes widened before she jerked back. He tightened his grip on the woman, his nails burrowing into her sensitive flesh. A soft growl escaped Gothel as her eyes glowed green, her magic surging through her.

The black reynard clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’ve been here long enough.” It had been a long while since he had been forced to something of this nature. He hated doing it but it needed to be done. He could consume the life force of others and Gothel needed to go. Varian blinked as the woman’s eyes widened. Her eyes filled with terror. “Cut Rapunzel’s hair.” He murmured softly, a blade appearing beside Eugene. Gothel hissed and attempted to break free as he bit into her arm. He could hear Gothel’s heart racing, her veins glowing a soft blue, matching the color of his eyes. Varian closed his eyes, not wanting to see the witch shrivel as he consumed her life.

He spat out the dust that was her, wiping his mouth. His gaze then dropped to the blade in his chest, grasping the handle firmly. His head was swimming. Gothel had enchanted the blade. Wonderful. Varian hissed as he grabbed the blade's handle and slowly pulled it out. Gasping at the pain burning through him. Rapunzel called his name, darting to his side as it clattered to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he sank to the floor. His name left her as she reached for her shortened her. Distress escaped her as his world swam. He comforted her, muttering that he cannot be killed with a simple blade. It would take more to finish him off. He needed time to heal now.

Varian could hear himself promise her that he wasn’t going to die before the darkness claimed his mind. His chest hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely for me. This is just self-indulgent. I will be writing other Fics with Varian in it. I will also keep up with Hazbin Hotel fics.
> 
> I edited the short.


End file.
